Sick Day
by PrayerGirl
Summary: Megamind isn't feeling well, but decides to go along with the scheduled kidnapping as usual, but when his sickness interferes with his evil doing, will a certain reporter be able to help? R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

This idea is from the "No You Can't" Forum! :D This was fun to write! hope you guys like it!

* * *

"Sir, I don't think this is a very good idea." Minion said, handing his master their latest weapon. Megamind had woken up this morning sicker than a dog and he _still_ wanted to continue with their plan for today.

Megamind blew it off, placing the ray next to him on his table. "Enough Minion. We have a _shedule_ to keep!"

"Schedule, Sir." Minion corrected.

Megamind ignored him asking "Is the destruct-o-tron ready?"

Minion sighed "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now go get Roxanne." Megamind commanded.

Minion tried one last time to deter him "Sir, why don't you take a sick day? Seeing as how this is your job, so to speak, you can call in sick!"

Megamind glared at him "Evil does not take sick days Minion, now go get Miss. Ritchi!"

"Fine." Minion sighed before grabbing the spray can and heading to the reporter's apartment.

**..::-::..**

Roxanne walked out of her room, dressed and ready for work. She wasn't wearing anything too formal; just jeans and a nice t-shirt. She knew she wasn't going to be doing any reporting today. She had far too much desk work to do.

Oh joy.

Roxanne then walked over to her fridge and pulled out a couple of eggs and slabs of bacon. A good breakfast, then off to work. Just as she was turning on the burner, her doorbell rang.

Walking to her door, she looked through the peep hole only to see Minion. Sighing she unlocked her door and opened it. "Yes?" she asked knowing full why he was there.

"The boss has got a new plan." Minion said and although he looked excited about, Roxanne could tell Minion was unhappy about something.

"I can see that." She said before sighing. "Let me just turn off my burner." He nodded and waited patiently for her to return. "Alright, let's go." She said once she put her food back in the fridge and turned the burner off. Minion nodded and promptly sprayed her, instantly turning her world dark.

**..::-::..**

As she awoke from her forced slumber, she heard the mumbled voices of her captors. "Are you sure we shouldn't reschedule?" Minion was asking.

"No Minion, now get into character." Megamind snapped and Roxanne was surprised at how rude he sounded. She heard the fish sigh then felt the bag over her head come off.

Gasping for fresh air she glared slightly at him "That bag is awful, could you get a new one, or at least wash it?" she asked.

"Miss. Ritchi, so kind of you to drop by." Megamind said, ignoring her comment as he smiled evilly and turned around in his large rolling chair.

Roxanne shrugged deciding to play along "I was in the neighborhood."

"So glad to see-" suddenly he erupted into a long coughing fit. Roxanne stared at him as Minion fought the urge to run to his side.

When he was finally done, his eyes had lost their vibrancy and were dreary and tired looking. His skin was paler than normal and the purple in his cheeks was gone. He let out a dull groan and leaned forward onto his knees. "Whoa." Roxanne said.

"You okay, Sir?" Minion asked.

"I'm fine-" again he broke into coughing. Minion and Roxanne stared at him not really knowing what to do or say. When he was done he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Ow." He croaked. Looking at Roxanne he asked "Where were we?"

"You were coughing." She said drily.

Megamind gave her a little glare "No before that."

"Something about you being glad?" she tried again.

"Ah yes," he said, smiling evilly again "I'm glad that you could stop by."

Roxanne looked at him "You already said that." She told him.

Megamind looked at her for a minute or two like he was processing what she was saying before he glared and snapped "Fine. Let's just call Metro Man then." Walking back to his computer he pressed a button making the screen turn on only to show him looking at the monitor. "No. That's not it." Trying again he released a weapon. "Darn it!" putting the weapon away he tried again, only to fail once more. Getting angry he called to Minion "Minion summon Metro Man!"

Minion sighed and walked up to his boss "I'm sorry, Sir, but no." he said turning the monitors off.

Megamind looked at him "What? Why not?" he whined.

"Because you're sick and I don't want to you to go to jail, while you're sick." Minion answered. Roxanne snickered at what the fish just said. He just admitted that he didn't think his boss would win.

Under normal circumstances Megamind would've caught the flub up as well, but he head was throbbing too much to care. "Minion, please." He said "I'm not in the mood. Just do as I tell you."

"No, Sir. I'm putting my foot down." Minion said standing firm. "No evil plans for today."

Megamind sighed, not really in the mood for fighting. "Fine, then take Miss. Ritchi home."

Minion was about to do as he was told when an idea popped into his head "Actually, I could use your help, Miss. Ritchi."

Before Roxanne could answer Megamind sighed rubbing his temples again. "Minion please, just take her home."

"No." he said surprising both Roxanne and Megamind once more. "I'm sorry, Miss. Ritchi, but I need your help and I'm not letting you leave yet." Minion said forcefully.

Njueirgrig

Roxanne looked at both men. Did they hit their heads or something? She had never seen Minion _or_ Megamind act like this. "So you're the one kidnapping me for today, huh?" she asked the fish with a smile.

Minion smiled apologetically at her and nodded "Sorry, I'm just not sure what to do. Sir's never been sick before." He told her.

Looking at Megamind staring off into space, she sighed "Alright." Minion smiled at his work and untied Roxanne from her seat on the metal chair while Megamind just pouted. Roxanne walked up to the still pouting Megamind. "Don't move." She ordered. He was about to protest when she placed a cool and gentle hand on his forehead. After a moment she removed her hand, much to his displeasure, and said "Well, you have a fever. Obviously you have a headache," she continued "anything else?" He was about to answer when he sneezed a couple of times and began to cough again. After he was done he slouched in his seat holding his throat as Roxanne looked at him. "And a sore throat." Turning to Minion she said "He'll need to lay down somewhere and have plenty of fluids; something warm to eat as well as drink."

Minion nodded "He can lay on the couch."

"I'm right here you know!" Megamind snapped.

"Good." Roxanne smiled "Then you can go and lay down." She said.

"Now look here, Miss Ritchi," he said pointing at her "I will not be ordered around by my hostage-"

"It's either you go yourself or I have Minion carry you." She said with a knowing smile. Megamind glared at her, but stood up and made his way to the couch. Minion and Roxanne shared a look before following him. "Minion, can you bring out a cold, wet wash cloth?" Roxanne asked as Megamind plopped onto his couch, mumbling to himself. Minion nodded and went to the 'kitchen' while Roxanne came and sat on the table next to him.

After a moment the fish returned with the cloth and handed it to Roxanne before running back to the 'kitchen' to make his boss something warm to eat. "Why didn't you just take a sick day?" Roxanne asked, placing the wet cloth on his forehead.

"Evil does not take sick days!" he cried before cringing.

"Yeah," Roxanne said "shouting while having a headache; not wise."

"Noted." He said, closing his eyes and resting his arms over his eyes. Roxanne smiled at this despite herself. She looked at him and seeing his cape resting on the back of the couch, she pulled it over him, making his eyes pop open and sit up straight. "What are you doing?" he asked flushing a bit before groaning in pain again.

She smiled at how uncomfortable he looked "You need to keep warm." She answered "And you need to lay down." She added. He begrudgingly laid back down. "You need to rest if you want to be back to your predicable and villainlly self."

He glared at her and said frankly "I am not predicable."

"Sure you're not." She said as Minion came into the room.

"Here is your soup, Sir." He said placing it on the table next to them. "I also got you some warm tea. It says online that it will help with the coughing."

Megamind nodded and sat up grabbing the cup. Instantly he spit out the contents "That's awful!" he said.

Minion looked apologetic "I'm sorry, Sir. They said it was supposed to be good for you."

"It is good for you." Roxanne interrupted. "And if you want to get better you need to drink all of that, eat all of your soup, sleep it off and stay warm." She instructed standing up.

"You're liking this far too much." Megamind said glaring at her.

Roxanne smiled "Call it pay back for all the kidnappings." She said.

As soon as Roxanne turned away Megamind smiled a bit and closed his eyes once more, leaning back into his previous position. "So is that everything, Miss Ritchi?" Minion asked politely.

Roxanne nodded "As long as you stick to that, you should be healthy in no time."

"Great, now leave." Megamind said, shooing her away.

Minion glared a bit at his boss while Roxanne said "Gratitude at its finest I see." Megamind smirked.

"Well if that's all, then I'll just take you home." Minion said, walking back to get the spray.

"Thank you Minion." Roxanne said.

Not able to help himself, Megamind stood up and faced her. "Expect us soon, Miss. Ritchi." He said darkly as Minion sprayed the contents into her face.

Instantly Roxanne passed out, falling into Megamind's surprised arms.

The super villain looked at his minion. Minion shrugged "It's just how she fell, Sir." Thinking for a moment he then added "Good catch though!"

**..::-::..**

A few weeks later Roxanne awoke much to the same way; hearing muffled voices of her captors and the awful smell of the bag. Soon, to her relief, the bag was lifted off her head and she could breathe again. "Seriously, the bag is awful. Please wash it."

"The bag should be the last thing on your mind, Miss. Ritchi." Megamind said turning around in his chair, his finger tips touching.

As Roxanne looked at him, she noticed his eyes were sparkling and that his face had returned to his normal blue. "Felling better, I see." She commented with a smile.

"Oh, much." He said standing and walking over to her. Leaning down so that they were close enough to kiss, he whispered into her ear "And it's all thanks to you, Miss Ritchi."

Roxanne suppressed a shudder as it ran down her back. Turning to him, she put her 'temptress' smile on "Perfect." She purred.

He smirked "Why do you say that?" he asked still so close "Is it perhaps because you missed me?"

Roxanne leaned back and smiled. "No. It's because when you go to jail, after Metro Man defeats your for the hundredth time, you'll have a clean bill of health. And you won't have to worry Minion." His face fell a bit as she continued "Isn't that right, Minion?"

Minion looked up at what he was doing upon hearing his name. "What?" he asked confused.

Realization and memorys of what she was talking about came flooding back as Megamind stared at his friend "You did say that, didn't you!" he cried. Minion started to sputter over his words in an attempt to try and explain. She didn't like tattling, especially on Minion, but it was just so entertaining to watch Megamind's reaction.

As she watched them, she let a smile grace her features. Despite what she had said, she _was_ happy to see Megamind feeling better. Her life just wasn't the same without him.


	2. Chapter 2

As per request, here is another part of the story! :D Hope you guys like it!

As far as what the card says I'll leave that up to you guys ;)

* * *

Roxanne woke up that morning with chapped lips, a nose so stuffy she couldn't even breathe out of it and a raging headache the size of Metro City. "Crap!" she whined, placing her hand over her eyes. Sighing, she reached over to her beside phone and dialed the station; telling her boss she was calling in sick she then apologized and hung up the phone. Tossing the cordless phone to the side she groaned and got out of bed.

Making her way to her kitchen, she pulled out a pan and made herself some eggs. Then got her laptop, some tea, and made her way back to bed. She thought about calling Megamind and telling him not to kidnap her today, but instantly snorted at the thought. She _must_ be sick if she was actually contemplating calling him and asking him for a favor! She didn't even know if he was going to kidnap her today… then again, it was Tuesday. Shrugging, she turned on her laptop and started drinking her tea.

**..::-::..**

"Now when Metro Man crashes through the ceiling he'll activate the diamond slicer trapping him in the impenetrable force field I designed!" Megamind cried before letting out an evil laugh.

Minion nodded happily with him "Yes, Sir! Metro Man won't be able to get out of this one!"

"So true, Minion!" Megamind said smiling "Now go get Roxanne!"

"Yes, Sir!" Minion said grabbing the spray can and heading out.

Megamind smiled as he watched his friend drive away. He made his way to the kidnapping chair and made sure it was bolted to the ground. Seeing that it was secure, he then went and checked his traps, making sure that they were in order as well.

Happy with his work he then went to his chair and sat down. Suddenly a brain-bot zoomed up to him, a wrench in its jaws. Megamind smiled at it and took the wrench. "Go fetch!" he cried tossing it across the room. He smiled as a few more brain-bots came to play with him. Once the wrench was back in his possession he again threw it, causing them all to chase after it.

He did this until he heard the car come rolling in. Grinning from ear to ear, he jumped out of his seat and ran to see Minion pulling Roxanne out of the back with her hands and feet tied and bag over her head. As Minion made his way over to his boss, Megamind hopped back into his chair "That took too long." He commented. Minion nodded and set her on the seat gently. Megamind noticed she was in sweats rather than her work clothes. He also noticed his friend's uneasiness and asked "Something wrong?"

"Not with, me." Minion said standing back up and looking at his boss. "But I don't think Miss. Ritchi is feeling well." Megamind looked at him, so the fish continued "She wasn't at work so I had to go back to her place. When I got there she was already sleeping."

"Hmm." Megamind said tapping his chin, contemplating what Minion was saying. "Well, she'll just have to get over it."

Minion was about to remind him about how she had helped him, when someone else spoke first "Get over _yourself_." Roxanne snapped from underneath the bag. "And get this thing off my head!" she snapped again. Minion jumped a bit and promptly took the bag off her head. She gasped and glared at Megamind "I'm not kidding about that bag! It smells like year old potatoes!"

Megamind waved the comment away "I'm evil Miss. Ritchi. I don't care."

"I'm begin-" suddenly Roxanne started coughing and when she was done she cringed in pain at her headache. Minion was about to ask if she was okay when she broke into a sneezing fit.

When she was done, the fish looked at her "I'll go and get some tissues for you, Miss. Ritchi."

She sniffed and smiled at him "Thank you, Minion."

Megamind smiled at her "So now the tables have turned, Miss. Ritchi. You are the one who is and at my mercy!" he cried happily.

"Please don't shout." She said softly. Megamind looked at her a bit peeved at how she wasn't playing along until he noticed how frail she looked. He had to admit, he didn't like seeing her this way.

It was unsettling.

Minion came back with some tissues and went to untie her when Megamind stopped him "What are you doing?" he asked shocked.

Minion looked at him "Well she can't wipe her nose with her hands tied, Sir."

Megamind rolled his eyes and waved his okay. Minion smiled and undid her ropes. Roxanne grabbed the tissues "Thank you." She said just before blowing her nose.

After a moment Megamind looked at her "That's disgusting." He said making a grossed out face.

Roxanne rolled her eyes "Well I'm sorry for being sick." She snapped, throwing the used tissues into the waste basket, Minion offered.

"Well you should be." He snapped back, childishly. Minion rolled his eyes as the blue villain continued. "I held it in when I was sick. You can at least do the same."

She looked at him "Oh yeah, you were a trooper." Megamind shot her a glare as Minion suppressed a chuckle.

"Very well, Miss. Ritchi," he said standing and making his way to her "if you insist on being sick," she looked at him. Like she had a choice? "Then Minion and I have no choice, but to return the favor." Megamind looked at his friend as if telling him a secret only the two of them knew.

Minion smiled "I'll go make some tea and soup!" he cheered happily.

Roxanne watched him go missing the exchange "No, Minion you don't have to-" she tried to tell him, but he was already gone. She sighed "I thought you had an evil plot to fail at?" she asked Megamind, realizing he had been watching her the entire time.

Megamind shrugged, ignoring her jab "Can't go through with it, if my hostage is feeling under the weather, now can I?" he asked.

She looked at him a bit shocked "No, I suppose not."

"Now," he continued "Per your instructions, you need to lie down. I believe you know the way to the couch." He offered, gesturing for her to go.

She looked at him "I'm not lying down on your couch." She said crossing her arms.

"Fine." Megamind shrugged "It's either you go there yourself, or I carry you."

That would get her moving.

As much as the thought of being carried, let alone by Megamind, disgusted her, she decided to play along. Uncrossing her arms and placing them on the chair, she smirked up at him "Fine. Then I guess you'll just have to carry me."

Megamind's confident smirk fell.

That backfired.

At seeing his face, Roxanne let out a laugh and stood up, before falling onto the chair again, coughing once more. He took a step forward, but stopped himself. He had a reputation to uphold. She stood back up holding her head in pain as he asked "Ready now?" She glared at him, but said nothing as she made her way to the couch. As she sat down, Megamind asked "Do you have a fever?"

Roxanne looked at him "Lean down." She said. He looked confused, but did as he was told. Once he was close enough she placed a hand on his forehead while placing her other hand on her forehead "No." she said simply returning her hands to her lap.

"How can you tell?" he asked sitting down the table across from her.

"Our temperatures feel the same." She explained "And if you feel fine and don't have a fever, then neither do I."

"Interesting theory." He said placing his hand on his chin as he thought. "Though I doubt our temperatures are the same. I am not human."

Regardless of her current situation, Roxanne chuckled "You don't say." she said smiling at him.

He rolled his eyes, but smirked at her just the same. They looked at each other for a few minutes until Minion walked in "I have your soup and tea, Miss. Ritchi!" he said startling them.

"Minion!" Megamind snapped looking at his friend as he stood.

Minion smiled at him and placed the bowl and cup on the table. "Yes, Sir?" he asked unsure why Roxanne was covering her face and Megamind was yelling at him.

"Don't do that!" Megamind finished.

"Sorry, Sir." Minion said. Turning to Roxanne he continued "I hope it's not too hot."

Roxanne smiled at him "I'm sure it's fine." She said taking the tea. Smiling as the warm liquid went down her throat she said "Thanks." Minion smiled.

After finishing her tea and soup, Minion brought out a blanket and pillow as the brain-bots took her dishes away. She looked at both males and said "What are those for?"

By now Megamind had rolled his chair down and was sitting across from the table smiling evilly at her "You have to sleep it off, correct?" he asked placing a hand on his chin. "You said so yourself." He added with haughty grin.

She looked at him "I could just go home and sleep it off." She offered hopefully.

Megamind nodded "True." He said even though she could tell he was just toying with her "But," he continued "then we would have to spray you and I don't know what effect the spray would have on you while you're sick."

Roxanne stared at him. He thought about that kind of stuff? What sort of villain was he! "Sir's right, Miss. Ritchi." Minion said drawing her attention from the blue supper villain. "You should just fall asleep here. Then I'll take you home." He added at seeing her uncomfortable face.

She sighed and took the pillow and blanket from him. "Fine-" again she broke out into coughing. Minion looked worried and Megamind's confident smile fell. She fell down onto the couch "UGH!" she cried "I hate being sick!" sighing again she placed the pillow under her head and pulled the blanket over her body. She looked over to Megamind as he looked at her, clearly worried "What?" she asked.

Realizing what he was doing, Megamind snapped out of it and scoffed at her "Just go to sleep." He demanded.

Roxanne looked at him, but closed her eyes. She pretended to be asleep for a few minutes before cracking an eye open only to see Megamind smirking at her. She stared at him before glaring "I can't fall asleep with you watching me!" she snapped.

"Well you'll just have to get used to it." He said still smirking at her. She growled at him then closed her eyes adjusting herself on the couch and pillow. After a few minutes she relaxed a bit. She was, truly tired and this couch was actually really comfortable. No longer able to fight it, she let go and fell asleep. Seeing her breathing becoming even and her body relaxed Megamind relaxed as well. "Minion." He said getting up and walking to the fish.

"Yes, Sir?" Minion asked looking at him.

"Did you give her that pill thing?" Megamind asked.

"You mean the Advil you mortified after you got sick?" Minion asked looking to the sleeping form of Roxanne.

Megamind nodded "Did you?" he asked again.

"Yep!" Minion said happily "Should I take her home now?"

Megamind shook his head "No, let her sleep for a little bit. Then you can take her home." Minion nodded.

**..::-::..**

Roxanne rolled over opening her eyes. Her headache was gone and she could breathe out of her nose again. Smiling at how much better she felt, even though she still felt a little groggy, she realized she was back in her bed at her apartment. Hadn't she fallen asleep on his couch?

Oh God.

She had fallen asleep on his couch!

Groaning, she smacked her forehead in embarrassment as she began to turn a bit red. She couldn't believe she had done that! Although, it was rather comfortable and the tea and soup was very good. And she had to admit, Megamind hadn't been that bad. He had actually been, kind of… cute.

"Wait a minute, Roxanne." She said looking at her ceiling "Don't get too carried away. He's a bad guy. He kidnaps you on a regular basis and his goal in life is to kill Metro Man and take over the city. He is _not_ cute." She looked over to her bedside table as something caught her eye.

It was a little black card with a blue lightning bolt on the front. Confused she reached over and grabbed it. Opening it she smiled at what she read.

Okay, so maybe he was a _little_ cute.


	3. Chapter 3

Sooooo Here is another part! :D Hope you guys like it!

* * *

"Hurry Minion!" Megamind called "We don't want to be late!" Megamind, Minion and Roxanne had made a date to go to the movies! He was very excited. It was his first time going to a movie theater to watch the movie instead of destroy it.

"Coming." Minion said behind him. Megamind turned around and was a bit shocked at what he saw. Minion wasn't smiling, he was barley swimming, his fins were drooped to the side, his eyes were puffy and watery, his scales looked red and inflamed and every so often he would gasp at the top of his dome.

"Minion what's wrong with you?" Megamind asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I'm perfectly-" he then started to cough. Megamind watched anxiously until he stopped "-fine." He finished with a weak smile.

Megamind looked at him "Yeah, and pigs fly." He said.

"Why are they flying?" Megamind and Minion turned around to see Roxanne walking into the room.

Megamind smiled at her "You always show up right when we need you!" he cried happily.

Roxanne shrugged coming to join them "It's a gift." She said, but when she caught site of Minion, worry filled her features. "Minion, you look awful! Are you alright?"

Minion waved his fin as the robot body didn't even move "Oh Miss. Ritchi, I'm just fine. We-we need to get going if we're going to get to the… place on time." He answered tiredly.

Megamind and Roxanne looked at each other. "Minion," Megamind said "We're not going to the movie with you feeling like this."

Roxanne nodded as Minion started to protest "But I'm just fine! Besides, I don't want to ruin this for you, Sir. I know how much you wanted to go to the movie."

"Minion, it's just a movie." Megamind told him "You are far more important."

Roxanne looked at her blue boyfriend and smiled. He could be just the sweetest thing.

Minion bowed his head in shame "I'm sorry." He said.

Megamind waved it off. "No need to be. Unfortunately, I don't know how to cure a sick fish, do you?" he asked turning to Roxanne.

She shook her head, but said "But, I know someone who can."

**..::-::..**

"Come on Reggie, please!" Roxanne begged her good friend.

The young vet looked over to the two heroes sitting in the waiting chairs. Megamind was looking at his friend apprehensively while simultaneously using his index finger to push Minion into an upright position every so often.

Reggie sighed "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Roxanne smiled "Thanks, Reg."

"I just have to tell you, Roxie, I've never worked on a fish before." He said, looking back up at Minion and Megamind still doing what they were a few seconds ago. "I'm not sure if-"

"Roxanne, Roxanne, Roxanne, Roxanne!" Roxanne spun around to see Megamind trying to hold Minion's robot body up, but failing as it was about to fall on top of him. She and Reggie ran to them pushing Minion into a sitting position. Megamind sighed "That's it, Minion. You're coming out of that suit."

"Can we get a large bowl?" Roxanne asked, turning to Reggie. Reggie nodded and went to get the bowl. She turned back to Megamind and asked "Is there anything I can do to help?"

He shook his head "Not really, just make he doesn't fall over while I'm shutting his suit down." Roxanne nodded as Reggie came back with a bowl full of water. Megamind stood on a chair so he could see Minion in the face as he said "Okay, buddy, I'm going to drain the water now." Minion offered a small smile telling Megamind to go ahead. Megamind nodded and pressed a button in the back of his suit. Instantly the water started to drain as a platform rose.

Once the water was drained, Megamind undid the glass dome. Being far gentler then Roxanne had ever seen him, the blue hero picked Minion up and placed him in the bowl.

Minion sunk to the bottom almost immediately.

Megamind and Roxanne shared a worried glance as Reggie said "Let's take him back." They nodded and followed the vet. Once in the back room the vet put Minion on a little table "Alright," turning to Megamind and Roxanne he asked "what species of fish is this again?" 

Megamind looked at him still as worried as ever "Space-" Roxanne nudged him "Oh right, he's a special type of _pee-ranah_."

Roxanne looked at him "Its pronounced piranha." She said simply.

Megamind looked down at Minion "Oh, right." He said, not really paying attention. The vet was looking Minion over and the fish was looking worse by the second while Megamind was get more and more worried. When Minion let out a little cry of pain, when the vet lifted his fin, Megamind all but de-hydrated the man "What do you think you're doing!" he cried holding the man's collar. "I thought you were supposed to make him better not worse!

Roxanne pulled Megamind away "He is!" he snapped "Please Megamind, just let Reggie do his job." Megamind gave one last glare before putting his gun away and taking a step back.

Reggie glared at Megamind slightly as he fixed lab coat. Turning back to Minion he said "It looks like he has Ammonia Poisoning."

Megamind stared at him "Poisoning!" he cried.

"What does that mean?" Roxanne asked.

"It means he's very sick." Reggie said drily. Roxanne and Megamind glared at him. He cleared his throat before continuing. "It's good you brought him in when you did. A couple days more and he probably would've died."

Megamind paled. "What?" he asked. Roxanne gently put her hand on his arm for comfort, but he barely recognized her.

"Ammonia Poisoning is easily preventable, if you catch it soon enough." He added, looking to Megamind "Why did you let his sickness get so bad?"

Megamind bowed his head "Minion never tells me anything. He always tries to keep me happy, but he forgets I want him to be happy too." Megamind said sadly "I have no excuse. I should've paid more attention."

Roxanne gave him a hug and said "Yes, you should've, but it was also Minion's fault for not telling you." She offered him a small smile before turning back to Reggie "What can we do to make him better?"

"Well you can start by giving him a bath when you get back. Fishes baths aren't like humans. All you need to do is let him soak in some fresh for a few minutes." Reggie answered.

Roxanne nodded as Megamind knelt down and looked at Minion sleeping on the bottom of the bowl. "What else?" he asked.

"You need to get his tank or whatever you keep in, completely clean. Make sure all new water and his tank is free of anything. When you have refilled it, simply add Zeolite to the water every day until your fish feels better." Reggie said standing and going to wash his hands. "That's pretty much it."

Roxanne smiled "Thanks, Reg." Roxanne said, giving him a hug "We really appreciate this."

Reggie smiled and hugged her back "How could I refuse an animal in need?" he asked.

Roxanne smiled as Megamind picked up the bowl Minion was in "Can we borrow this bowl?" he asked.

"Sure." Reggie said "It's one of our older ones that I've been meaning to replace. You can keep it, but I don't think you should use it anymore after this."

"Well do and thank you for helping, Minion." Megamind said before walking out the door.

Roxanne turned to Reggie and asked "So, how much?"

Reggie shrugged "Call it a thank you for everything he's done." He told her.

Roxanne raised an eyebrow "Megamind?"

"No." Reggie said "Minion. I hate people, you know that."

The reporter rolled her eyes "Yeah I know." She said before walking out to join Megamind in the waiting room. "How are we going to get Minion's suit back to the lair?" she asked, coming to stand next to Megamind.

"I have already called the brain-bots to come and pick it up." He answered. "It will be back at the lair when we arrive." He said.

Roxanne nodded and they both headed into the parking lot and back home.

**..::-::..**

By now Megamind had given Minion a bath and the brain-bots were washing out his suit. Roxanne had returned from the store with the Zeolite in hand. She walked up to the hero as he put Minion in one of their spare bowls "Here's the Zeolite." She said handing it to him.

"Thanks." He said taking it from her. Turning to his brain-bots he asked "Is Minion's suit ready?" a brain-bot scanned the suit before nodding it's barking a yes. "Good." He said. Turing back to Minion he continued "Alright buddy, back in the suit." Minion looked up at him already better from the bath and offered him a small smile. Megamind unhooked the dome and placed Minion on the platform. "Alright, here we go." He said pressing a button on the back of Minion's suit.

Once the dome was filled again, Minion gave a little shudder and floated up a bit "That feels better." He said softly.

Megamind smiled "Good. Now," he continued looking at the bottle of Zeolite "this is going to make you feel better so just deal with how murky the water gets."

Minion nodded slowly as Roxanne smiled "I'm glad you're feeling better Minion."

Megamind poured the correct amount of Zeolite into his dome as Minion smiled "Thanks." He said tiredly.

When Megamind finished he said "Now swish it around." Minion nodded and swam around the chemical.

He gave a little shiver "That feels weird."

"But you'll feel better after a few days." Megamind reminded him. "For now buddy, just rest."

Minion smiled "Alright, Sir."

**..::-::..**

Megamind had been right. Over the next few days, with regular baths and doses or Zeolite, Minion was back to his normal perky self. "Now that I'm all better we can go to the movies!" he cheered happily.

Megamind nodded smilin as well "Yes, we can, but why are you scratching yourself?" he asked noticing Minion's constant itching.

Minion shrugged "I just feel itchy."

"Oh." Megamind said shrugging it off.

Roxanne on the other hand noticed little white spots all around Minion's small body. She then sighed and smacked her forehead "I'll head to the store." She said drily.

Megamind and Minion looked at her as Minion scratched himself again "Why?" They asked.

Roxanne sighed "Because Minion has Ick. And we need to get him something to make it go away."

Megamind turned and glared at Minion "What the hell, Minion!" he snapped. "Again on movie day!"

"It's not my fault!" Minion cried still scratching himself again.

"Stop scratching yourself!" Megamind cried starting to chase after him.

"No!" Minion shrieked "It feels good!"

Roxanne shook her head and headed out the door as the two males began to chase each other around the lair.


End file.
